coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8502 (31st October 2014)
Plot A slight delay is caused when Amy realises she's left her flowers in the carriage. Michelle is miffed when Tracy makes her retrieve them. Carla takes Rob and reveals she's tipped off the police. David wants to have it out with Michael about him and Eileen but Kylie isn't keen. Sean fancies the waiter, Sammy, but is too shy to talk to him. Beth sends Kirk to get his number. Rob is stung by Carla's betrayal and tells her she's nothing to him. David and Kylie crash Gail and Michael's Japanese meal to interrogate Michael. While Gail is away, Michael asks to be allowed to tell Gail in his own time. Ken tells Tracy he's proud of her as they enter the hall for the ceremony. Rob decides to make a run for it before the police arrive. On the way out he bumps into Tracy, but offers her no explanation, simply saying he's sorry and to ask Carla. Carla tells the Barlows Rob killed Tina. Tracy attempts to give chase but Rob has already fled from the grounds. Tracy accuses Carla of lying to the police to save Peter and goes for her. The police arrive and separate them. DS Marsden and DC Vanner question Carla and Tracy. Sinead is fed up with everyone talking Cilla down and tells them about her osteoporosis. All of the wedding guests are detained. Tracy feels humiliated and refuses to believe Rob is a killer. Chesney is sceptical about Cilla's illness as she has lied about having skin cancer before. Fiz believes the story and goes to stop Cilla leaving but she has already boarded the bus. Tracy is livid when Ken struggles to hide his delight at Rob's confession. Liz is worried that Tracy will tell the police about her involvement with Tony. He's confident Tracy will keep her mouth shut. The police ask Carla why she didn't tell them earlier. Faced with her uncaring attitude, they suggest that she has made up the confession to exonerate Peter. She points out that she told them where Rob hid the pipe. Under pressure from David and Kylie, Michael tells Gail that he was with Eileen and why. She is put out that he asked Eileen to go to the hospital with him instead of her so much that she doesn't ask how it went until Kylie prompts her. Michael reveals he tested positive. Sally wants to find a room upstairs for her and Tim but he's more interested in getting drunk with Kevin. Kirk makes an impression on the waiter and gets his number. The guests are allowed to leave the hotel as Tracy is arrested for perverting the course of justice. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush Guest cast *Sammy the waiter - Freddie Hogan *DS Marsden - Debra Baker *DC Vanner - Conor Ibrahiem Places *Coronation Street exterior *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Farnhaven Hall Hotel - Exterior, hallway, marriage room and side room Notes *Jeff Hewitt-Davis was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *Location filming for the Farnhaven Hall Hotel was conducted at Capesthorne Hall in Cheshire. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The wedding day continues, but it remains to be seen whether Rob and Tracy will actually tie the knot; Fiz and Chesney celebrate their mother's departure; and Michael has bad news. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,340,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2014 episodes